


All the lost souls

by Kandai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est en triant de vieilles affaires dans un grenier que Kukaku Shiba découvre un journal poussiéreux duquel glisse une photo. Sur cette photo, on y voit deux enfants souriants : l'un est son frère aîné Kaien, tué par Rukia Kuchiki des années plus tôt. L'autre est un garçon aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux orangés. Les questions fusent aussitôt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement posté entre novembre et décembre 2008. Non relu.

#  All the lost souls

 

####  Prologue : All my mistakes

La plume rencontra le papier, avec timidité puis avec plus de vigueur. La main tremble, hésite mais se raidit. Cela fait si longtemps que ce jour devait arriver mais maintenant qu’il est là, il subsiste encore un doute, un trouble tapi dans l’ombre des âmes.  
« Mon nom est Kaien Shiba… »  
La main se leva, hésitant à retrouver la blancheur du papier. Mais la détermination ébranle le doute et l’encre coule à nouveau pour ne plus s’arrêter cette fois.  
« … et voici ma plus grande erreur…»  
  
 _Ce jour… Je m’en souviendrais toujours…  
Nous étions deux alors… Unis dans la vie comme dans la mort…  
On était jeunes et déjà on savait que les étoiles brilleraient pour nous…  
On avait promis de jamais se quitter, jamais se séparer…  
Mais le Destin était en marche et rien ne pouvait l’arrêter…_  
  
Le soleil se levait doucement sur la Soul Society, encore engourdie par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dans la plaine qui aurait dû être vide, deux jeunes garçons, âgés d’une dizaine d’années, marchaient d’un bon pas. L’un, apparemment le plus âgé, avançait rapidement en sifflotant, l’autre peinait à le suivre et devait parfois courir pour rattraper son aîné. Soudain, le plus jeune trébucha et s’étala sur le sol.  
\- Aïe !  
\- Eh ça va ?  
Le plus âgé s’était arrêté et revenait sur ses pas pour aider son compagnon.  
-Euh… ça va…  
-Pff ! Allez debout, Kai ! C’est pas comme ça que tu deviendras shinigami !  
Kai s’assit et arrangea distraitement ses cheveux noirs.  
-Dis Akira, si on s’arrêtait un peu ? On marche depuis le matin et je suis fatigué…  
-Non mais écoutez moi ça ! Une vraie mauviette ! Quand tu seras shinigami, tu devras marcher trois fois plus vite que ça !  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Si je te le dis ! Allez, relève-toi maintenant !  
Kai se remit debout à contrecoeur et les deux garçons reprirent leur marche.  
  
 _Si seulement j’avais su ce qui allait se passer…  
Mais avec des « si », on peut tout changer…  
Effacer ses erreurs, modifier le passé…  
Ne garder que les bons moments dans nos cœurs gravés…  
Ne plus penser à l’avenir, se borner à subir…_  
  
-Dis Akira ?  
-Hm ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux tellement devenir shinigami ?  
Akira fixa gravement Kai avec ses yeux sombres et demanda :  
-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
-Ben… Tu vois… moi j’aimerais être shinigami pour qu’on arrête de me prendre pour un faible…  
-Tu ES faible, Kai !  
-Oui, je sais mais…  
-Mais quoi ?  
-J’aimerais bien prouver que je suis plus que ça…  
Akira resta silencieux un moment puis reprit :  
-C’est naze !  
-Mais je suis sérieux ! s’énerva Kai.  
-Moi aussi !  
Kai se tut, visiblement offusqué. Akira lui fit face et lui dit d’un air grave :  
-Tu veux prouver quelque chose à quelqu’un ? Sans blague ! Commence par te le prouver à toi-même d’abord !  
-Hein ?  
-Si tu veux prouver que tu es fort, commence par t’entraîner dur, chaque jour, sans relâche. Dépasse tes limites, apprends à te connaître et à t’évaluer, donne toi à fond, chaque jour, comme si tu livrais un combat à toi-même.  
-A… à moi-même ?  
-C’est ça… Car au fond, tu n’as pas d’autre ennemi que toi-même…  
Kai baissa la tête. Akira disait vrai.  
-Mais ça ne marchera pas si tu n’as pas confiance en toi, Kai.  
-Confiance en moi ?  
-Crois en toi et en tes pouvoirs et ta force n’en sera que plus grande. Compris, Kai ?  
-Compris !  
  
 _Tu m’as aidé, tendu la main…  
Quand j’étais dans le besoin…  
Tu m’as guidé quand je ne savais que faire…  
Tu étais mon soleil, mon feu, mon univers…  
Mon frère…_  
  
-Akira ?  
-Je sais. Je n’ai pas répondu à ta question, c’est ça ?  
Kai hocha la tête, timidement. Akira sourit.  
-Eh bien… Si je veux devenir shinigami, c’est parce que je dois me prouver quelque chose, moi aussi.  
-Ah… Et c’est quoi ?  
Akira regarda son frère avec une incroyable douceur.  
-C’est mon secret mais comme tu es mon jumeau, je veux bien te le dire…  
  
 _Je n’ai pas pu te retenir, mon frère…  
Je n’ai pas pu te protéger…  
Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Je ne sais pas…  
Mais te ne seras pas mort en vain, je le promets…  
Je te jure… Je te vengerais !_  
  
-Kaien !  
Kaien resta silencieux malgré les paroles de sa mère.  
-Kaien, il est tard ! Où étiez-vous passés ?  
-…  
-Dis, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…  
-Maman…  
-Allez ça va aller… Je suis sûre que tu as attrapé un rhume avec toute cette pluie. Où est ton frère ?  
-Mon frère…  
-Oui… Akira… où est-il ?  
Kaien fixa sa mère de son regard vide.  
-Akira…  
-Que s’est-il passé ?  
-Akira… Il est mort.  
  
 _Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?_


	2. Chapitre un

####  Chapitre un : The picture

 

-Mais soeurette !  
-Y a pas de mais !  
-Ce grenier est immense !  
-C’est justement pour ça que j’ai besoin de ton aide, minable !  
Ganju Shiba ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Kukaku prit un air menaçant qui coupa court tout réclamation. C’est donc avec entrain qu’il se mit à ranger et à trier toutes les vielles choses que Kukaku gardait dans son énorme grenier ou plutôt son énorme cave, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur.  
-Oh soeurette, j’ai retrouvé mon nounours !  
-Normal vu que c’est ici que je l’avais rangé…  
-Nounours ! s’écria Ganju en serrant la peluche dans ses bras.  
-Regardez moi ce grand gamin ! sourit Kukaku en tirant un vieux carton vers elle. Dès qu’elle l’eut ouvert, son sourire s’effaça et ses yeux s’assombrirent. Ganju dut s’en rendre compte car il cessa d’étreindre la peluche pour la poser à terre.  
-Qu’y a-t-il, soeurette ? demanda-t-il.  
Kukaku resta un instant silencieuse avant de répondre :  
-C’était… ce sont les affaires de Kaien…  
Ganju se tut lui aussi, partageant la peine incommensurable de sa sœur.  
  
  
 _Qu’est-ce que le Destin ? Je l’ignore…  
Mais parfois il lui suffit d’un rien…  
Et le monde bascule une fois encore…_  
  
  
-Tiens ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? s’étonna Kukaku.  
Elle plongea sa main dans le carton et en sortit un carnet assez poussiéreux.  
-C’était à Kaien, soeurette ?  
-Sais pas…  
Elle essuya la poussière qui recouvrait le cahier, créant un petit nuage qui fit éternuer Ganju.  
-Hé ! Evite de m’éternuer à la figure !  
-Smurf… Pardon soeurette…  
Kukaku sourit. Et ouvrit le carnet.  
  
  
 _Le poids du passé me pèse terriblement…  
C’est dur de vivre avec ses erreurs…  
Et de se répéter à longueur de temps…  
« Si j’avais su… »_  
  
  
Un papier glissa par terre, aux pieds de Kukaku. Surprise, elle se pencha pour le ramasser.  
-C’est quoi, ça ?  
-Heu… aucune idée…  
Kukaku souffla dessus et découvrit une image. Deux garçons, âgés en apparence d’une dizaine, jouant près d’une rivière. L’un, le plus jeune, était sans aucun doute Kaien. Son visage et ses yeux bleus reflétaient une joie sans pareille. Le tatouage du clan Shiba, le tourbillon céleste, était peint sur son bras gauche. Il était penché sur un petit ruisseau, le sourire aux lèvres. Le deuxième garçon, l’aîné, souriait également mais d’un sourire plus grave, étonnamment sage et mature pour un jeune garçon. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Kaien, mais semblait en même temps très différent, comme s’il avait traversé des choses qu’un garçon de son âge aurait dû ignorer. Ses yeux très sombres contrastaient avec ceux de Kaien et la couleur de ses cheveux, orange vif, était parfaitement opposée à celle de ceux de Kaien qui étaient noirs comme la nuit.  
Kukaku fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait ce garçon. Elle l’avait déjà vu. Il était venu lui demander son aide pour sauver une shinigami, la même shinigami qui avait tué son frère. Il était venu à elle et maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle avait eu envie de l’aider.  
-Mais c’est… !!!  
  
  
 _Pourrais un jour me pardonner ?  
Je ne pense pas mais j’espère quand même…  
Mais je suis sûr de ne jamais l’oublier  
On n’oublie jamais les gens qu’on aime…_  
  
  
-Dis-moi, Akira… On est super copains hein ?  
Akira sourit :  
-Oui, bien sûr…  
-Et rien ne nous séparera jamais ?  
A ces mots, il prit un air plus sombre.  
-Ecoute, Kai… Un jour viendra où je devrais partir…  
-Heu ? Mais où ça ?  
-Quelque part… Faire un très long voyage…  
-Comme des vacances ?  
-Oui… c’est ça, des vacances…  
-Je pourrais venir avec toi ?  
-Non… Pas tout de suite…  
-Hein ?  
-Toi aussi, tu devras faire ce voyage… Mais pas avec moi, d’accord ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C’est un secret !  
-Et tu reviendras quand ?  
-…  
-Akira ?  
-Il y a deux réponses à ta question. Laquelle tu veux ?  
-Les deux.  
-Je ne reviendrai jamais, petit frère.  
-Elle est nulle cette réponse, donne-moi l’autre !  
-Je serais toujours avec toi, où que tu ailles… Je serais ici…  
Il désigna la poitrine de son frère avec douceur.  
-Dans… mon cœur ?  
-C’est ça, Kai… c’est ça…  
-Dis pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-Ha… pour rien… pour rien…  
  
  
 _Je n’ai pas compris à ce moment là…_  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi m’as-tu laissé, pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi n’ai-je pas pu te rattraper ?


	3. Chapitre deux

####  Chapitre deux : Questions

 

Ichigo regardait le ciel éternellement bleu de la soul society. C’était fini, les Bounds avaient disparu, mais Aizen courait encore et rassemblait sûrement ses forces dans le Hueco Mundo. Curieusement, Ichigo sentait la lassitude le gagner. Il commençait à en avoir marre de se battre contre des ennemis toujours plus nombreux, lui qui n’aspirait qu’à la paix et un certain retour à la normale. Depuis qu’il était devenu shinigami, il avait l’impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Mais avait-il pu contrôler quoi que ce soit avant ? Il commençait à en douter…  
-Hm… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d’enterrement ?  
-Rukia… euh pour rien…  
-Tu devrais être heureux, les Bounds ont enfin disparu ! Et grâce à toi en plus…   
Ichigo restant silencieux, Rukia commença à s’inquiéter.   
-Tu n’es pas blessé au moins ? Ou malade, demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.   
-Hé ! Je vais bien, merci !   
-Tu es sûr ?   
-Pourquoi faut-il que tu doutes de ce que je dis ?   
-T’as pas l’air dans ton assiette pourtant !   
-Je te dis que ça va !   
  
 _Etais-tu conscient de ce que tu disais ? Oui, je pense…  
Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de croire   
Que tu ne prévoyais pas de partir si rapidement   
Presque en m’abandonnant _  
  
-Excusez-moi, je vous dérange ?   
Les deux compagnons se retournent vers le nouvel arrivant, nul autre que…   
-Ganju ?   
Ganju Shiba salua brièvement Rukia et Ichigo puis s’adressa à ce dernier :  
-Ma sœur souhaite te voir, Ichigo…   
-Euh… pourquoi ?   
-… Elle te l’expliquera, elle-même. Vous aussi, Kuchiki-san.   
-Moi mais je…   
-Vous étiez une des meilleures amies de Kaien, j’estime que vous avez le droit de venir.   
-Kaien-dono ? Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? interrogea Rukia.   
-Kaien ? C’est le grand frère de Ganju ? Celui qui est mort ?   
Rukia acquiesça, émue.   
-Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? s’interrogea Ichigo, perplexe.   
-Je vais vous mener à ma sœur. Elle vous expliquera.   
-Bien, Ganju, nous te suivons…  
  
 _La vie sans toi fut un enfer  
Un peu comme si le soleil   
Avait perdu tout sa lumière   
Et ne brillait plus que pour refléter ma douleur _  
  
-Installez-vous.   
Le trio s’assit devant Kukaku qui affichait une mine bien sombre.  
-Merci de vous être déplacés… Ca m’ennuie un peu mais après tout vous êtes les premiers concernés… surtout toi Kurosaki…   
-Concernés par quoi ? demanda Ichigo, mal à l’aise.   
Kukaku soupira et tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe.   
-Autant te montrer tout de suite… Elle prit un papier placé à son côté et le tendit à Ichigo.   
-Tiens regarde ça…   
Ichigo, intrigué, posa son regard sur l’image et découvrit deux jeunes garçons souriants. D’après ce qu’il savait de Kaien, il déduisit rapidement que le garçon aux cheveux noirs et au regard bleu ne pouvait être que ce dernier. Il regarda l’autre, en apparence l’aîné des deux.   
-Mais…   
Rukia jeta un coup d’œil à la photo et se figea, l’air abasourdi. Kukaku ferma les yeux.   
-… c’est moi !   
  
 _Mais malgré tout j’ai survécu…_  
Chaque jour je me demande pourquoi   
Même si je sais que cette question absurde   
Restera sans réponse…   
  
Comme la plupart des questions   
Qui nous échappent   
Et entretiennent notre imagination   
Ou notre peur…   
  
Pourquoi ?


	4. Chapitre trois

####  Chapitre trois : Who's that?

 

-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? s’énerva Ichigo. Qui est le gosse sur cette photo ?  
Kukaku, étrangement calme, haussa un sourcil.  
-J’espérais que tu me l’apprendrais…  
-Mais ça va pas ?! Je n’ai jamais vu ce Kaien, moi ! Je ne peux pas être l’enfant à côté de lui, c’est… c’est impossible !  
-Ce n’est pas impossible, c’est absurde… corrigea Kukaku.  
Ichigo soupira, visiblement soulagé.  
-… mais le fait est là… Je dois savoir la vérité.  
-Mais… quelle vérité ?  
Kukaku se leva et toisa Ichigo de toute sa taille.  
-Tu ne fais pas partie de ma famille… Tu ne comprendrais pas…  
-Attends ! Tu sais qui est le gosse sur cette photo ?  
-Je sais mais…  
-Mais ?  
-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire !  
Ce fut au tour d’Ichigo d’être surpris :  
-Mais… pourquoi ?  
Kukaku Shiba baissa la tête.  
-Parce que… c’est une affaire entre Kaien et lui.  
  
  
 _Mais malgré tout la vie se poursuit  
Avec ses éternelles éphéméries  
Sans se soucier des gens qui meurent  
Ou des cœurs qui pleurent_  
  
  
-Qu’est-ce que Kukaku-san a voulu dire ? demanda Rukia.  
-Aucune idée, répondit Ichigo en haussant les épaules.  
-Tout de même… Une telle ressemblance… Je me demande…  
-Hé ! Tu vas t’y mettre toi aussi ?  
-Non, non… Je te crois en disant que tu n’as pas connu Kaien-dono… Et puis vu ton âge et le moment de sa mort, c’est purement et simplement impossible que tu l’aies rencontré vu qu’il était déjà mort avant que tu ne naisses !  
Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Enfin un argument rationnel !  
-N’empêche, j’aurais bien voulu savoir qui était ce jeune garçon… marmonna Rukia, presque pour elle-même.  
-Kai ne t’en avait pas parlé ?  
-Kai ? De quel droit oses-tu appeler un homme que tu ne connais pas de manière si familière, paysan ? s’énerva Rukia.  
-Ah… Euh, pardon… Ca m’a échappé…  
Rukia croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu es bizarre aujourd’hui…  
-Excuse-moi mais… il s’est passé tellement de trucs…  
-On devrait rentrer chez moi… Il commence à faire nuit…  
-Ouais…  
-Et si on tarde, Nii-sama va s’inquiéter…  
-Plus question de me faire engueler par Byakuya parce qu’on est en retard !  
Rukia sourit. Enfin elle avait retrouvé son Ichigo !  
-Alors allons-y !  
  
  
 _J’aurais tant aimé te garder  
Te dire tout ce que je n’ai pas osé  
Si j’avais su ce qui allait se passer  
Je t’aurais montré à quel point je t’aimais_  
  
  
-Ichigo ! Attends !  
Au moment où il s’apprêtait à partir, une voix le retint.  
-Ganju ?  
Ganju Shiba, encore tout essoufflé de sa course, lui tendit un papier.  
-Tiens ! Prends-le ! Ma sœur tient à ce que tu le gardes.  
-Ah bon ?  
Ichigo jeta un coup d’œil sur le papier et reconnut la photo avec Kaien et le mystérieux garçon.  
-Tu es sûr qu’elle veut que je…  
-Oui. Elle dit que ça te sera plus utile qu’à elle.  
-Ganju, tu ne penses pas que je puisse être le gosse sur cette photo ?  
Ganju détourna la tête.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Je ne sais même pas qui est cet enfant…  
-Mais tu crois que…  
-Peu importe ce que je crois ! Ce qui importe, c’est la vérité !  
-La… la vérité ?  
-Onee-san est prête à tout pour découvrir la vérité… Et moi, je la suivrais, quoi qu’elle fasse !  
  
  
 _Quel que soit le prix à payer  
Je te promets de te venger  
Quitte à y laisser mon âme_  
  
  
Ichigo, allongé sur le dos, regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il pensait.  
« Quelle journée bizarre, vraiment ! Et puis cette histoire avec Kaien, ça n’a vraiment aucun sens ! Comment Kukaku et Ganju peuvent-ils croire que ce garçon et moi… Raah ! C’est absurde, impensable ! Et ça m’énerve de me prendre la tête pour ce truc sans importance ! Et puis comment j’aurais pu le connaître, ce Kaien ? Il est mort avant ma naissance ! C’est Rukia qui me l’a dit ! N’empêche j’aimerais bien connaître la vérité au sujet de tout ça, moi aussi… »  
Ichigo soupira. D’un geste machinal, il prit la photo et la tendit devant lui.  
-Tsss… La vérité…  
Il riva son regard dans celui de son double.  
-Qui es-tu ?  
  
  
 _Je t’offrirais mon sang pour te rendre la vie_  
Si seulement je pouvais te ramener…


	5. Chapitre quatre

####  Chapitre quatre : On my mind

 

-Dis-moi… Qui es-tu ?  
Seule la nuit lui répondit.  
-Pfff je suis vraiment idiot ! Voilà que je parle à une photo maintenant !  
Ichigo sourit de sa propre bêtise. Décidément, c’était pas son jour ! Il glissa la photo sous son futon et ferma les yeux.  
-Bon j’irais rendre cette image à Kukaku demain. Sinon, je vais vraiment devenir dingue !  
Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil venir à lui. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Kaien.  
« Que cachais-tu, Kaien Shiba ? »  
  
  
 _J’ai traversé une vie entière  
Et trouvé ma voie  
Malgré mes souvenirs amers  
Et mon cœur à jamais privé de toi_  
  
  
-Allez, Akira, souris !  
-J’aime pas les photos !  
-N’empêche qu’on a jamais fait de photo ensemble ! Rien que nous deux !  
-Pourquoi tu y tiens tant, Kai ? C’est juste une image !  
Kai sourit.  
-C’est plus que ça ! C’est un reflet de notre union ! Pour que tout le monde sache que nous avons été ensemble, à ce moment précis !  
-Ca ne change pas le fait que je hais les photos !  
-Rien qu’une !  
-Tu es énervant, Kaien !  
-S’il te plaîîîîît !  
-Kaien…  
-Allez Akira !!!  
-Bon une seule, alors !  
-Merci, mon grand frère chéri !  
Akira sourit, avant de se reprendre :  
-Où est-ce que tu veux qu’on la fasse, cette photo ?  
Kai tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit qui lui convienne.  
-Là ! Près du petit ruisseau !  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Si je te le dis !  
  
  
 _Je te le dirais mille et mille fois  
Encore, encore et toujours  
A toi qui me rendait ma joie  
Tu es le soleil de mes jours_  
  
  
-Alors Ichigo ? On rêve ? ricana le Hollow.  
-Enfoiré ! M’attirer ici pendant que je dors !  
-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas rendu une petite visite, mon roi.  
Ichigo regarda son Hollow intérieur avec méfiance.  
-Tsss… siffla celui-ci. T’as pas bonne mine ! Dis-moi ce qui va pas !  
-La ferme ! Ca te regarde pas !  
-Tu le prends comme ça ? Faut-il que j’aille inspecter tes souvenirs de force ?  
-Salaud ! Tu ne ferais pas ça !  
-J’vais me gêner !  
Le Hollow fonça sur le shinigami remplaçant, qui ne vit rien venir, et se trouva à terre en un rien de temps, le Hollow au-dessus de lui.  
-Alors voyons voir ce qui te taraude !  
Il posa une main sur le front d’Ichigo. Celui-ci allait protester lorsqu’un flot d’images et de paroles l’assaillirent.  
« Sois fort, Ichigo… »  
« Je hais les shinigamis… »  
« Dis, c’est vrai que tu peux voir les fantômes ? »  
« Chad ? Mon nom c’est Sado. »  
« En fait, je suis… un shinigami. »  
-Arrête, enfoiré !  
« Il est le seul à pouvoir sauver Rukia. »  
« C’est ta faute si elle est condamnée ! »  
« C’est un… Menos Grande… »  
« Viens suivre des cours avec moi pendant 10 jours… »  
« Ma mère a été tuée par un Hollow… »  
-Non, arrête !  
« Kon ? C’est laid ! Appelle-moi plutôt Kai ! »  
« Si tu me suis, je te jure que je ne te pardonnerais jamais !! »  
« Tu n’entends pas mon nom ?»  
« C’est une histoire entre Kaien et lui… »  
-Non !!  
-SORS DE MON ESPRIT !! hurla Ichigo.  
Le Hollow se trouva projeté en arrière et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Ichigo se releva avec difficulté et lança un regard assassin vers son double.  
-Toi… Je vais te buter !  
Mais toute trace de combativité ou même d’ironie avait disparu du visage du Hollow. Seule une sincère surprise et- était-ce possible ?- une pointe de mélancolie étiraient ses traits.  
-Alors, c’est pour ça… que tu t’inquiètes ?  
-Hein ?  
Le Hollow baissa la tête et ouvrit la bouche :  
-Ichigo, tu vas…  
  
  
 _Tu manques à ma vie  
Mais jamais je n’oublie  
Ta voix…  
Notre voie…_  
  
Soudain, un tremblement les secoua tous les deux.  
-On dirait qu’ils commencent à s’inquiéter là-haut. J’espère que j’ai pas fait de conneries…, pensa Ichigo tout haut.  
Le Hollow garda la tête basse.  
-Va falloir que j’y retourne, continua Ichigo. Je te ferais ta fête plus tard… Au fait, t’allais dire quoi ?  
-Je…  
-Hm ?  
-Non rien… Vas-y…  
Ichigo sursauta. D’habitude, son double maléfique aurait tout fait pour l’empêcher de partir et prendre sa place. Qu’avait-il vu dans son esprit qui puisse le tourmenter autant ?  
-Euh… T’es sûr que ça va ?  
-Va-t-en avant que je ne change d’avis et décide de prendre ta place ! répliqua le Hollow, de sa voix ironique.  
Ichigo sourit. Enfin un retour à la normale !  
-Allez, à la prochaine, enfoiré ! Et attends toi à ce que je te refasse le portrait ! lança-t-il tandis que sa vision s’estompait.  
Le Hollow réprima un sourire.  
-C’est ça, à la prochaine…  
  
  
 _Me regardes-tu de là-haut ?  
M’entends-tu, voyageur du ciel ?  
Veille sur moi, jeune angelot  
Planant avec ses ailes_  
  
  
Il resta seul pendant longtemps, la tête baissée, les mains sur les cuisses, ne se souciant pas du temps qui passait. Il resta dans cette position des heures et des heures, les muscles engourdis, avec l’air de s’en ficher totalement. Il resta là, prisonnier d’une douleur qu’il ne pouvait pas partager, qu’il ne devait pas partager, cette fois. Cette douleur était la sienne, à lui et non celle de l’imbécile qui restait maître de ce monde. Non, ce n’était pas la douleur d’Ichigo, mais la sienne à lui, à lui seul et elle seule lui permettait de donner un sens à sa vie, à son existence même. C’était grâce à cette douleur, cette sensation d’inachevé persistante qu’il avait réussi à préserver sa mémoire, son intégrité et par-dessus tout, son âme.  
-Tu t’inquiètes pour ce garçon, hein, Ichigo ? Tu aimerais le sauver, n’est-ce-pas ? dit-il enfin à voix basse.  
Silence.  
-Tu es comme lui. Lui aussi avait voulu le sauver. Mais il n’a pas réussi…  
De nouveau le silence. Le Hollow leva la tête. Une larme, unique, perla à son œil et coula sur sa joue pour mourir sur ses lèvres.  
-Pas vrai, Kaien ?  
  
  
 _Veille sur nous, grand frère…_


	6. Chapitre cinq

####  Chapitre cinq : What did I do

 

-Je viens vous la rendre.  
Ichigo était de nouveau devant Kukaku Shiba, la photo entre les mains. Sauf que cette fois, il la lui tendait, avec la ferme intention de chasser cette histoire sans queue ni tête de son esprit. Définitivement.  
-Je n’en veux pas.  
-Je m’en fiche. Si vous ne la reprenez pas, je la jette !  
Kukaku plissa les yeux.  
-Fais comme tu veux. Revoir son visage si heureux m’est insupportable…  
-De qui parlez-vous ? De Kaien ? Ou de l’autre ?  
Silence. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait transpercer son âme de part en part.  
-Akira.  
  
 _Et les jours vont et viennent  
Et le soleil brille tout de même  
Et je ris, je m’amuse et je sors  
Et malgré tout, j’y pense encore_  
  
La pluie s’était mise à tomber, sans qu’il s’en rende compte. Il était là, agenouillé au bord du précipice, le regard écarquillé plongé vers le bas, les jambes tremblantes, regardant le torrent qui toujours coulait avec la même violence.  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
Comment ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l’avait-il laissé faire ?  
Qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ?  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
Le sang coulait de sa bouche, mais il s’en fichait. Sa souffrance aurait dû être cent fois pire. Comme il avait dû souffrir  
Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
Pourquoi ?  
POURQUOI ?!  
QU’EST-CE QUE J’AI FAIT ?  
-AKIRAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!  
  
 _Oublier serait renoncer  
A cette douleur qui m’a transpercé  
Oublier serait me pardonner  
Et ça je ne peux l’accepter_  
  
-Pardon ?  
-Son nom, c’est Akira, pas l’autre…  
-Akira…  
Ce nom. Un écho. Un écho dans une mémoire trop longtemps refoulée, une mémoire qui ne faisait pas partie de lui, mais qui était quand même enfouie en lui.  
Ce nom. Son nom à lui qui n’était pas lui, mais qu’il l’était malgré tout.  
Ce nom. Une vie entière ensevelie sous la sienne.  
Akira. Son nom. Un nom pour résumer une vie. Sa vie.  
Akira.  
-Tu veux savoir qui était Akira Shiba ?  
Ichigo hocha la tête. Il voulait, il devait savoir.  
-Alors assieds-toi… Que je te raconte…  
  
 _J’avais souvent rêvé  
Qu’un jour, tu reviendrais  
Mais la réalité m’a rattrapé  
Ne restent que mon âme esseulée  
Et mes rêves brisés_  
  
-Akira Shiba est né dix minutes avant son frère jumeau, Kaien. Il était donc l’aîné et par conséquent l’héritier de tout le clan. Bien qu’ils soient jumeaux, Kaien et lui ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup, aussi bien sur le plan physique que moral. Kaien était un gamin assez faible et fragile tandis qu’Akira faisait preuve d’une maturité et d’une force de caractère étonnantes pour son jeune âge. Tout le monde s’accordait à dire qu’Akira serait un chef de clan parfait. Et puis, un drame soudain s’abattit sur la famille alors que les jumeaux n’avaient qu’une trentaine d’années.  
-C’est déjà vieux non ?  
-Idiot. Trente ans ici vaut un peu plus de dix ans en années humaines.  
-Ah… je vois.  
-Donc ils étaient âgés de trente ans –plus ou moins- quand Akira est mort.  
-Il est mort ?  
-Oui. Disparu dans une rivière. On n’a jamais retrouvé son corps.  
Silence.  
-Depuis, Kaien n’a eu de cesse de devenir fort pour être à la hauteur de son frère que tout le monde aimait. Malgré ses efforts, il n’a jamais pu le remplacer dans le cœur de mes parents qui ont préféré s’occuper de leurs nouveaux enfants plutôt que de Kaien qui leur rappelait tant leur fils disparu.  
-C’est affreux.  
-Kaien a consacré toute sa vie à ses proches, comme Akira l’aurait fait à sa place. Quand mon père, Genjiro Shiba, est mort, Kaien a repris le clan en s’eforçant de le diriger de son mieux. Même quand il est devenu shinigami, il a passé son temps libre à s’occuper de notre famille, à la façon d’Akira.  
Kukaku releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient.  
-Kaien a passé sa vie à être l’ombre de son frère jumeau. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir son visage si heureux alors que…  
Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.  
-Je suis désolé…, murmura Ichigo.  
Kukaku resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre :  
-Va-t’en… Et emporte cette photo loin d’ici !  
Ichigo se releva et répéta :  
-Je suis désolé… Pour Kaien…  
Silence.  
-Et pour vous…  
  
 _Je les vois vivre autour de moi_  
Moi, qui ne suis que ton reflet  
Je les vois rire autour de moi  
Moi, qui ne sais plus que pleurer

 


	7. Chapitre six

####  Chapitre six : De Profundis

 

Il regardait le ciel éternellement bleu, couché sur le sol de son monde.  
-Tu es si sombre…  
Il soupira et regarda son interlocuteur, un homme en cape noire, debout sur une perche.  
-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? reprit celui-ci.  
-Rien, c’est juste…  
Il referma la bouche. Non rien n’allait « bien » depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait dû partir.  
-Tu y penses encore ?  
-Tout le temps…  
Silence.  
-Je suis un idiot, hein ?  
-Disons que… je n’ai jamais vu un Hollow faire preuve d’autant de sentiments humains.  
-J’avais pensé les enfouir en moi mais…  
-Il te manque ?  
-Affreusement…  
Nouveau silence.  
-Il a tellement souffert…  
-Tu n’y peux rien.  
-Au contraire. Il a souffert à cause de moi. C’est ma faute…  
Pas de réponse.  
-C’est entièrement ma faute…  
  
  
 _Qu’est-ce que je fais ? A quoi je pense ?  
Pourquoi je vis encore malgré ton absence ?  
Pourquoi je saigne malgré le temps passé ?  
Pourquoi je peux pas m’empêcher de pleurer ?_  
  
  
« J’ai mal. J’ai froid. J’ai peur.  
J’ai peur. Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? Que va-t-il m’arriver ? Et lui ? A-t-il réussi à s’en sortir ? Je l’espère. Sinon mon sacrifice aura été vain.  
J’ai mal. Ma vie s’écoule hors de moi, avec une lenteur atroce. Mon sang s’échappe et je ne peux pas l’arrêter.  
J’ai froid. L’eau glacée s’engouffre dans mes poumons, comme un poids qui cherche à m’aspirer dans les ténèbres du fond.  
Suis-je mort ? Non, pas encore… Mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
Quel idiot ! Finir ma vie ainsi, c’est vraiment… Non, j’ai toujours voulu la terminer ainsi, en sauvant mon frère, en sacrifiant ma vie pour lui. Seulement, je n’imaginais pas mourir si jeune. Et pourtant…  
J’ai mal. Mon corps pèse des tonnes.  
Pourquoi ça se termine comme ça ? J’avais tellement de choses à voir, à partager…  
Je m’en veux de le laisser, seul là-haut.  
Tiens… Il fait chaud tout d’un coup… Je me sens un peu mieux… Je crois…  
Je dois être en train de mourir… Oui, c’est sûrement ça…  
Bon, je dois y aller… C’est pas si terrible, en fin de compte…  
Pardonne-moi de partir si vite, Kai… Mais je n’ai pas le choix…  
Pardon, mon frère…  
Je suis prêt, maintenant…  
J’y vais…  
Adieu… »  
Blanc  
  
  
 _Là-bas, loin, de toi, très loin  
J’ai besoin de ta force et de ton soutien  
Loin des yeux, loin du cœur  
Tout près du pire, si loin du meilleur_  
  
  
-Tu as rêvé cette nuit ?  
Silence.  
-Encore ton cauchemar ?  
-Toujours…  
-Et lui ? Tu rêves encore de lui ?  
-Non. Plus tellement…  
-Tu comptes le lui dire ?  
-A Ichigo ? Il ne comprendrait pas…  
-Mais lui aussi, se pose des questions.  
-Pas mon problème !  
-Si, c’est tout ton problème !  
-Et alors ?  
-C’est lui, le roi !  
-Justement ! Qu’il les trouve lui-même ses réponses !  
-Et tu ne feras rien ?  
-Rien.  
-Même s’il découvre la vérité ?  
-Tss… La vérité… Ca n’a aucun sens tout ça…  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Pas pour moi, en tous cas…  
-Et pour Ichigo ?  
-Il a pas besoin de la connaître !  
-Depuis quand sait-on ce dont on a besoin ?  
-La ferme…  
-Et Kaien dans tout ça ?  
-Quoi, Kaien ?  
-Nier la vérité serait nier toute la souffrance que Kaien a éprouvée pendant ton absence et…  
-Ca va, ça va ! J’ai compris !  
-Tu lui diras ?  
-Oui !  
Zangestu sourit.  
-Merci, « Hichigo ».  
-Crève…  
  
  
 _Je ne cesse de chercher la paix éternelle_  
Mais sans toi, je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle est réelle  
Des profondeurs, je crie vers toi  
Entends ma prière, mon frère


	8. Chapitre sept

####  Chapitre sept : Price of my soul

 

-Eh toi !  
-Qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?  
-C’est MON monde intérieur ! Je viens quand je veux !  
-Et qu’est-ce tu veux ?  
Ichigo soupira.  
-Je sais pas trop. Je voulais t’exploser mais j’ai plus trop envie là…  
-Alors repars et fous-moi la paix !  
-Non, j’ai pas envie…  
-T’es soûlant à la fin…  
Ichigo s’assit à côté de son Hollow, l’air mi-sérieux mi-amusé.  
-T’as meilleure mine toi…  
-Tu trouves ? demanda Ichigo.  
-Si je te le dis abruti !  
-Hé ça va, t’énerves pas !  
Silence.  
-Tu as résolu ton problème ?  
-Quel problème ?  
-Fais pas le malin. Ca prend pas avec moi.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils.  
-Non, j’ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas d’explication.  
-Parle-moi d’eux.  
-De qui ?  
-Des jumeaux.  
Silence.  
-Comment tu sais ?  
-Je vis pas dans ton monde pour rien.  
-T’as encore lu dans mon esprit ?  
-Ton esprit c’est le mien… enfin en partie.  
-T’es vraiment un…  
-Bon tu m’en parles ou il faut que je t’arrache ces souvenirs de la tête ?  
-Pourquoi tu t’intéresses à ça ? C’est pas super intéressant… Ca ne nous concerne même pas.  
-Tu te trompes.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que…  
  
 _J’ai trouvé d’autres choses à faire_  
Et d’autres sourires à croiser  
Mais une aussi belle lumière  
Jamais…  
  
-Aïe !  
Kai frotta son épaule endolorie. Les 3 garçons ricanèrent.  
-Alors chochotte ? On s’est fait mal ?  
-Non… Aïe !  
-Oooh mais c’est quoi que je vois-là ? Un semblant de courage ? ricana le plus grand.  
Un envoya son pied dans le ventre de Kai qui, suffoqué par la douleur, tomba à genoux.  
-On va lui faire sa fête ! Et après même sa mère le reconnaîtra pas.  
Un coup de poing dans son nez. Un deuxième dans son menton. Et la douleur qui coule en vagues.  
Un troisième coup. Un cri.  
-C’est pas la peine de crier, y personne qui t’entend d’ici !  
-Tu veux parier ?  
Une voix glaciale. Vibrante de rage. La sienne.  
Les voyous se détournèrent de leur victime vers le nouveau venu. Kai releva la tête également.  
Des cheveux orangés, agités par le vent. Une aura forçant au respect. Et cette flamme dansante dans ses yeux marron, telle une promesse d’amour et de haine.  
C’était lui. Il était venu le protéger une fois encore.  
-A… Akira !  
  
 _Tu as toujours été là pour moi_  
Tu avais toujours ton aide à offrir  
Et moi, ton frère, dans tout ça  
Je n’ai pas pu t’empêcher de mourir  
  
-Tu sais quelque chose n’est-ce pas ?  
Silence. Profond. Pénétrant.  
-Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
-J’y ai bien réfléchi…  
-Tu sais réfléchir toi ?  
-Commence pas à changer de sujet !  
Nouveau silence.  
-Alors ?  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
-La vérité.  
-Rien que ça ?  
-Ca me suffira…  
-Et en échange ? Tu me donnes quoi ?  
-J’en sais rien… Je n’ai rien à offrir.  
L’autre eut un sourire carnassier.  
-Ton âme fera l’affaire.  
-Hein ? Tu plaisantes j’espère ?  
-Pas du tout.  
Il se leva et fit quelques pas.  
-La vérité n’est pas quelque chose que l’on obtient comme ça… Ton âme est à ce prix.  
Le Hollow se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Qu’en dis-tu, mon roi ?  
  
 _Toi seul me connaissais vraiment_  
Tu savais tout de moi  
Mais, pour ce qui en est de toi,  
J’aurais voulu en dire autant   
  
-Kai, ça va ?  
-Oui… Merci.  
Akira sourit, de son sourire « spécial grand frère » puis lui tendit la main.  
-Allez viens. Il faut rentrer maintenant.  
-Ah euh… oui !  
Kai se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Akira fronça les sourcils :  
-Kai ! Tu saignes !  
Du sang coulait de son visage et de sa mâchoire.  
-Ah oui… pardon.  
-Allez viens que je t’essuie ça, idiot !  
Pendant qu’Akira tirait un mouchoir et épongeait le sang sur la figure de son jeune frère, celui-ci demanda :  
-Akira ?  
-Hm ?  
-Je ne suis qu’une mauviette, hein ?  
Akira soupira et continua à essuyer.  
-C’est vrai ? Ils ont raison ?  
-Mais non, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Ils ont déformé la vérité pour s’en faire une arme et te blesser avec. Tu n’es pas une mauviette, c’est juste que tu as un tempérament assez doux et crois-moi, c’est plutôt une qualité qu’autre chose !  
-Tu… tu crois ?  
-Mais oui si je te le dis ! T’ai-je déjà menti ?  
-Non, grand frère.  
-Bah tu vois ! Allez faut qu’on file !  
Main dans la main, les jumeaux repartirent laissant derrière eux les corps de trois garçons inconscients, le visage tuméfié, les habits déchirés.  
  
 _Merci grand frère…_  
Merci pour tout…


	9. Chapitre huit

####  Chapitre huit : In his eyes

 

-Bonjour ! Je suis le capitaine Ukitake. Je souffre d’une maladie chronique, pas très grave bien sûr, mais assez pour me mettre hors de combat très rapidement. Donc c’est toi qui vas souvent prendre en charge la division. Oh bien sûr, nous t’aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons mais je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur pas vrai ? Au fait, comment tu t’appelles ?  
La phrase dite d’une traite, sans reprendre son souffle, témoignait d’un stress évident. Pourtant on ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire tout de suite confiance à ce singulier capitaine aux cheveux blancs et au visage doux.  
-Euh… Kaien. Kaien Shiba. Enchanté d’être sous vos ordres, capitaine Ukitake.  
-Ah oui je vois qui tu es… C’est toi qui as bouclé les huit années de formation de shinigami en une seule, non ?  
-En effet, capitaine.  
-Eh bien, bienvenue parmi nous, Kai !  
Le visage de Kaien se crispa douloureusement à ces mots. Ukitake le regarda d’un air étonné.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Capitaine, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous demanderais de ne plus m’appeler ainsi.  
-Pourquoi donc ? C’est parce que ça fait gamin ou…  
-Non, pas du tout. C’est juste que… il n’y a que mon frère qui m’appelait comme ça…  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui. Et ce surnom me fait trop penser à lui alors que je dois l‘oublier.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
-Non…  
-Alors…  
-Il est mort, il y a vingt ans.  
  
Les miens étaient d’un pur bleu  
Les siens un brun boueux  
Mais malgré ça, je me voyais dans ses yeux  
  
-Comment vous sentez-vous capitaine ?  
-Mieux, merci Kaien.  
-De rien.  
Ukitake fut pris d’une nouvelle quinte de toux néanmoins moins violente que les précédentes.  
-Vous devriez vous reposer, capitaine.  
-Oui, je sais.  
Silence.  
-Kaien ?  
-Oui ?  
-Reste avec moi.  
-Je ne vous quitterais pas, capitaine.  
-Merci.  
Nouveau silence.  
-Kaien… Parle-moi de lui.  
-…  
-S’il te plaît.  
-Il avait mon âge mais il paraissait plus. Il me ressemblait sans me ressembler vraiment.  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-Nous avions le même visage et la même coiffure mais il avait les yeux marron et les cheveux orange.  
-Orange ? Tu veux dire roux ?  
-Non, orange. Comme le soleil couchant.  
-Dis m’en davantage.  
-Il était très mûr et très sage pour son âge. Tout le monde l’aimait beaucoup.  
-Et toi ?  
-Je n’ai jamais cessé d’aimer mon frère.  
-Et lui ? Il t’aimait ?  
-Oui… Je pense. Il me protégeait et me guidait comme un vrai frère. Il savait tout de moi. Il savait même ce que je ne savais pas.  
-Comment est-il mort ?  
-…  
-Kaien ?  
-C’est ma faute… Je l’ai tué.   
  
Savoir souffrir  
En silence, sans murmures  
Sans défense ni armure  
Souffrir à vouloir mourir  
  
-Tu as réfléchi ?  
-Oui.  
-Et ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Tu es sûr de ta décision ?  
-Certain.  
-Tu n’auras pas de regrets ?  
-Si, sûrement.  
-Mais alors…  
-Alors rien…  
-Tsss… La volonté est la plus puissante des armes.  
-Tu parles…  
  
Et m’apprendre à vivre  
Puis s’en aller  
  
-C’est pas vrai, hein ?  
-Si… Je ne l’ai pas tué de mes mains mais il est mort à cause de moi, à cause de ma faiblesse.  
-Ta faiblesse ?  
-Oui… Si je… Si je n’avais pas…  
Sanglots étouffés.  
-Pardon, je n’aurais pas dû…  
-Non, non, c’est moi… c’est ma faute… c’est ma faute !!!  
-Calme-toi. C’était un accident, ce n’est de la faute de personne.  
-Si, de la mienne. Je n’ai pas été assez fort pour le protéger.  
-Le protéger ? Mais de quoi ?  
-De lui.  
-Qui ?  
Silence.  
-Qui, Kaien ?  
-Du Hollow qui l’a tué…   
  
 _Et m’apprendre à t’oublier  
Puis t’en aller_  
  
-Donc ?  
-Tu vas m’énerver encore longtemps ?  
-Non mais j’aimerais l’entendre de ta bouche…  
-T’es insupportable, tu sais…  
-Je suis pas un Hollow pour rien.  
-C’est vrai ça…  
-Alors Ichigo ?  
Silence. Inspiration.  
-Raconte-moi tout… en échange je te donnerais mon âme.  
-Judicieux, sourit le Hollow.  
  
 _Puis t’en aller_  
Sans te retourner


	10. Chapitre neuf

####  Chapitre neuf : Across the universe

 

-Que veux-tu savoir ?  
-Comment as-tu connu Kaien ?  
L’autre haussa un sourcil.  
-Tu ne sais pas ?  
-Si je savais, je ne te le demanderais pas !  
-Tu ne l’as pas compris tout seul ? T’es vraiment un idiot fini !  
-Ferme-la et réponds à ma question !  
-Eh bien j’ai passé toute mon enfance avec lui donc…  
-Sans blague ? Alors tu dois savoir qui est son jumeau… euh… attends… il s’appelait comment déjà ?  
-Akira.  
-Oui c’est ça ! Donc tu l’as connu lui aussi ?  
Il eut un sourire amer.  
-D’une certaine façon.  
-Ca veut dire quoi d’une certaine façon ?  
-Tu veux que je te le dise de but en blanc ou que je te ménage en faisant des sous-entendus ?  
-Réponds-moi franchement.  
-Akira…  
-Oui ?  
-… c’était moi.  
  
 _Goûter à ce plein bonheur  
Livré à nous comme par erreur  
Tant on ne l’attendait plus_  
  
-Kaien ?  
-Oui capitaine ?  
-Je suis désolé pour hier. Je…  
-Non c’est moi qui m’excuse. Je n’aurais jamais dû vous parler de lui…  
-Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que ça t’a fait du bien.  
-Dans un sens, oui mais…  
-Ca va aller maintenant… Tu n’es plus tout seul.  
-Non, je suis toujours tout seul. Depuis que… depuis qu’il…  
-Vas-y pleure, ne te retiens pas.  
Un long moment qui passe rythmé par les sanglots de Kaien.  
-Ca va mieux ?  
-Oui, merci.  
-Allez va. Au fait nous accueillons un nouveau membre demain.  
-Qui ça ?  
-La sœur adoptive du capitaine Kuchiki.  
-La sœur adoptive ? Oui, j’en ai entendu parler.  
-Normalement, je suis censé l’accueillir mais, dans mon état,…  
-Ne dites plus rien, je le ferais.  
-Merci Kaien.  
-De rien. Au fait comment s’appelle-t-elle, ce nouveau membre ?  
-Rukia.  
  
 _Se relever  
Comme on renaît de ses cendres  
Avec tant d’amour à revendre  
Qu’on tire un trait sur le passé_  
  
-Je suis né quelques minutes avant Kaien. De ce fait, j’ai toujours pensé que mon rôle de grand frère était de me montrer sage, mature, placide afin de diriger un jour le clan. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment le destin auquel j’aspirais. J’étais plutôt enflammé et je bouillais de rage de m’être imposé des choix aussi stupides. Quand j’y repense maintenant, je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Complètement. Sur toute la ligne.  
-Comment ça ?  
-J’ai cru que mon destin était scellé, que je ne pouvais rien y changer. Les shinigamis sont apparus comme une délivrance plutôt qu’une dévotion. Mais le fait est que quand je suis tombé, j’ai entraîné mon frère dans ma chute.  
-Ah ?  
-Tu connais l’histoire, ma sœur te l’a dit. Tu sais ce que Kaien a dû endurer à cause de moi. Tout ça parce que je n’ai pas su voir ce qui était possible ou pas. J’ai rêvé d’être un shinigami juste pour sortir de cette prison qui n’existait que dans ma tête, mais Kaien m’a suivi et quand je suis mort, il a cessé d’être ce qu’il avait toujours été pour devenir quelqu’un qu’il ne voulait pas être.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Tu devrais être mort non ?  
-J’aurais dû mourir oui, il y a des années… Mais j’ai survécu.  
-Comment ?  
-Grâce à elle.  
-Qui ?  
-…  
-Akira ?  
  
 _J’ai réussi à continuer  
Malgré mes peines  
Mais je n’ai pas réussi à t’oublier  
Tant mieux, au fond…_  
  
Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ?  
Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdu. Les ténèbres m’entourent de leur inquiétante chaleur. J’ai mal, je crois.  
Où suis-je ? Y a-t-il une fin à ce voyage ? Un terminus à cette route si longue que je n’en vois pas le bout ?  
J’ai mal, un peu. Quelque chose d’humide coule de mon front et coule sur mon visage. Je tends la langue, je goûte. C’est âcre et salé. Du sang.  
Je vois des images devant mes yeux : de l’eau, quelque chose de pur ; du feu, quelque chose de dangereux ; la lune, brillante et blanche ; un homme aux cheveux noirs… Je le connais, je suis lié à lui. Un nom résonne à mes oreilles : « Kaien ». Ah oui je me souviens. Kaien, mon petit frère. Où es-tu ? C’est bizarre, plus je pense à lui, plus je me souviens… De ma vie. De moi. Mais je ne saisis toujours pas mon nom. Kaien, aide-moi ! Sors-moi d’ici !  
-Hé ?  
Une voix. Qui est-ce ? Je la connais.  
-Hé petit ?  
Kaien ? Non, c’est trop aigu pour être lui…  
-Hé ! Réveille-toi !  
Je sens qu’on me gifle, qu’on m’ouvre la bouche. Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
-Il est vivant ?  
-Oui. Quelle chance hein ? Ah, je crois qu’il se réveille.  
Laissez-moi tranquille !  
-Ca y est, il a ouvert les yeux !  
Je respire, ébloui par le soleil. Un visage se dessine au-dessus de moi. Kaien ? Non, c’est une femme.  
-T’as failli mourir, mon grand. Allez, respire. Doucement, c’est bien.  
J’ai besoin de vomir. Elle me soutient.  
-Ca va mieux ?  
J’acquiesce, trop faible pour parler.  
-Tu as un nom ?  
Je la regarde, hébété. Ses yeux marron me sourient et m’apaisent. Alors je me souviens.  
-Akira… Je m’appelle Akira.  
Et je me mets à pleurer. Seul.  
Kaien…  
  
 _C’est à moi de te remercier, petit frère_  
De m’avoir gardé en ta lumière


	11. Chapitre dix

####  Chapitre dix : All the lost souls

 

-Akira ?  
-Hm ? Que… quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
-Tu t’es endormi…  
-Ah oui… C’est vrai…  
-Ca va mieux ?  
-Un peu… Tori ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je ne pourrais plus y retourner ?  
-Non, je ne pense pas… Tu es un des nôtres maintenant.  
-Pour toujours ?  
-Pour le restant de ta vie.  
-Et si j’y retourne ?  
-Je ne t’en empêche pas, Akira. C’est contre eux que je te mets en garde. Ils n’aiment pas les gens comme nous. Nous leur faisons peur.  
-Kaien comprendra, lui.  
-Il aurait compris son frère, oui. Mais tu n’es plus son frère. Accepte-le.  
-Accepter…  
Tori regarda Akira, devenu si pâle. Ses cheveux orange perdaient de leur éclat et bientôt, ils seraient blancs. Ses yeux marron devenus dorés fixaient le sol avec mélancolie. Son vêtement glissait, mettant le trou rond dans sa poitrine en évidence. Sur son crâne, les vestiges d’un masque brisé. Ce nouvel Hollow n’irait pas loin s’il ne coupait pas définitivement les liens avec la Soul Society.  
-Tori ?  
-Oui ?  
-J’ai besoin d’aide.  
-Je sais… Nous avons tous besoin d’aide. Mais tu sais quoi ?  
-Non, dis.  
-Ce qui nous différencie des shinigamis et des âmes normales, c’est ça.  
-Quoi ?  
-Le fait que personne ne peut nous sauver.  
  
  
 _Oui, personne ne peut nous sauver  
Nous qui ne sommes plus que des âmes esseulées  
Et qui ne savons rien faire d’autre qu’espérer_  
  
  
-Y a des shinigamis pas loin…  
-Ouais… On fait quoi, Grand Fisher ?  
-Je m’en charge, répondit ce dernier. Ca fait longtemps que je n’ai pas fait d’exercice.  
-Il est vraiment bizarre… dit Tori, une fois Grand Fisher parti.  
-Moi, il me fait peur.  
-C’est vrai ? Bah c’est normal, il fait peur à tout le monde.  
-Tu n’as pas peur de lui, Tori ?  
La jeune Arrancar sourit et secoua ses longs cheveux roux.  
-Au début, si. Mais on s’y habitue…  
-Mouais…  
Silence.  
-Tu es allé voir Kaien, n’est-ce pas Akira ?  
Plus qu’une question, une affirmation.  
-Oui.  
-Et ?  
-Et rien… Il a grandi.  
-Comme tout le monde.  
-Oui.  
Oh que ce « tout le monde » pouvait les torturer ! Ces trois mots qui incluaient tout le monde sauf eux. Que n’auraient-ils pas donné pour être avec « tout le monde » ?  
-Et qu’est-il devenu ? demanda-t-elle, se doutant déjà de la réponse.  
-Shinigami. Il est vice capitaine de la 13ème division des armées de la Cour.  
-Eh ben…  
-Comme tu dis.  
-Tori ?  
-Tu avais de la famille, toi ?  
-Oui, une petite sœur.  
-Et elle s’en est sortie ?  
-Difficilement, mais elle a été sauvée par un jeune garçon et depuis, ils restent ensemble. Maintenant, elle est à l’académie de shinigamis. Ironique, hein ?  
-Tu parles. Et elle se débrouille bien ?  
-Plutôt, oui. Elle a beaucoup grandi, elle aussi. Surtout au niveau de la poitrine. J’ai failli ne pas la reconnaître.  
-Ah ? Et comment s’appelle-t-elle, cette petite sœur ?  
-Rangiku.  
  
  
 _Je comble cette peur sous des sourires  
Mais à chaque instant, j’ai peur de mourir_  
  
  
-Les voilà ! Ce sont les Hollows !  
-Flûte ! Ils sont déjà là ? s’écria Tori. Grand Fisher, partez devant ! On vous couvre !  
-Bien, fit ce dernier.  
-Attention, tu es prêt Akira ?  
-Oui ! Ensemble !  
Ils projetèrent leur Cero sur les shinigamis qui accouraient. Plusieurs tombèrent à terre, sous le choc. Mais déjà, les renforts arrivaient.  
-Ils sont trop nombreux ! cria Akira, paniqué.  
-On n’a pas le choix ! répliqua Tori. Pars devant, je te rattrape !  
-Quoi ? Mais… ils vont te… tu vas…  
-Akira ! Tu dois rester auprès de Grand Fisher, tu comprends ? Il faut au moins qu’un de nous survive !  
-Mais… Tori !  
-DEPECHE-TOI !!  
-Tori ! Non, je…  
-Akira, si tu ne t’enfuis pas, tu vas te faire tuer ! Pense à Kaien !  
-Mais…  
Tori se tourna face à Akira et lui envoya un Cero en plein dans la poitrine. Akira fut projeté à plusieurs centaines de mètres et eu juste le temps de se relever pour voir les shinigamis plonger sur Tori.  
-NON !!!! TORI !!  
Celle-ci lui souriait, le visage serein.  
-Akira… Je compte sur toi…  
-TORIIIIII !!!  
Blanc.  
Puis Rouge.  
  
  
 _Le cœur en pièces, l’âme déchirée  
Ô Dieu pourquoi ces tourments  
Si je ne peux même plus pleurer ?_  
  
  
L’homme aux cheveux noirs riait, entouré d’amis qui riaient avec lui. Oh comme Akira le détestait dans ces instants où son frère pouvait rire alors que lui ne savait même plus comment on souriait. Le souvenir de Tori lui repassa en tête mais il le chassa, peu désireux de revivre ce cauchemar. Du moins pas maintenant.  
-Kaien-dono !  
Encore elle. Oh comme il détestait cette petite pimbêche fraîchement ordonnée. Comment s’appelait-elle encore ? Ah il s’en souvenait… Rukia ! Dieu que ce nom lui était insupportable !  
-Ah Kuchiki… Comment vas-tu ?  
« A ton avis idiot ? » répliqua mentalement Akira.  
-Bien, merci.  
Ce spectacle l’écoeurait et pourtant, il y revenait toujours. Comme un appel qui le tiraillait à l’intérieur. Comme un hameçon accroché à son cœur.  
« Tori… J’aimerais que tu sois là… rien que pour m’aider à supporter ça… »  
-Et vous ?  
« Mais pourquoi ils sentent OBLIGES de poser la question ?!»  
-Super !  
« Bien sûr… Tu ne serais pas là sinon… Ah les shinigamis ! »  
-Allez viens Kuchiki ! Je vais te montrer ce que j’ai appris cette semaine !  
« Si je pouvais te montrer ce que j’ai appris ces dernières années… Tu serais surpris ! »  
-Akira ?  
-Oui Gand Fisher. Je viens.  
« Je dois y aller petit frère… A une prochaine fois… Peut-être… »  
Kaien leva la tête vers les arbres agités par une petite brise. Il lui semblait…  
-Qu’y a-t-il Kaien ?  
-Non, rien… Une impression.  
« Akira. » pensa-t-il.  
  
  
 _Et toutes nos âmes perdues_  
S’éteindront le jour venu  
Quand notre espoir sera tari  
Et que la mort vaincra la vie


	12. Chapitre onze

####  Chapitre onze : In the rain

 

-Euh... Tori ?  
-Oui ?  
-Et si je me fais voir de Kaien ?  
L’Arrancar soupira.  
-On en a déjà parlé Akira…  
-Je sais mais…  
-Mais quoi ? Ton frère est shinigami à présent et toi, tu es un Hollow. Voilà.  
-Tu crois qu’il m’a oublié ?  
-Que te dit ton cœur ?  
Akira resta silencieux.  
-Je n’ai plus de cœur.  
-Tu crois ça ? Pourtant, tu aimes toujours ton frère.  
-Est-ce qu’il suffit d’aimer pour avoir un cœur ?  
-Non. Il suffit d’être aimé pour avoir un cœur…  
-Mais Kaien…  
-Aime-t-il toujours son frère ?  
-Oui, je crois…  
-Moi j’en suis sûre.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui… Et c’est pour ça que tu ne peux t’empêcher d’aller le voir…  
-Tu crois qu’il m’a oublié ?  
-On n’oublie jamais ceux qui nous ont aimés…  
  
 _Non, je ne t’oublierais pas  
J’ai tout perdu, tout laissé derrière moi  
Mais pas toi…  
Non, surtout pas…  
_  
-Akira ? Où on va ?  
-Où veux-tu qu’on aille ?  
-A la rivière ! Tu sais, près des falaises…  
Akira plissa les yeux. L’endroit était dangereux mais l’insistance qu’il lu dans les yeux de son petit frère eut raison de sa réticence.  
-Bon d’accord… mais tu restes bien près de moi hein ?  
-Promis !  
Ils se remirent à marcher, côte à côte, complètement à part du reste du monde.  
-Akira ?  
-Hm ?  
-Tu sais… Pour ton voyage…  
La gorge d’Akira se serra.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu ne m’oublieras pas hein ?  
Akira s’arrêta et prit son frère par les épaules.  
-Ecoute-moi bien, Kai. Où que je sois, quoiqu’il puisse arriver, je ne t’oublierais jamais.  
-Jamais ? Vraiment ?  
-Non, jamais.  
-Akira… Tu pleures…  
-Je sais, Kai. Je sais…  
  
 _Et les ténèbres d’aujourd’hui  
Repeindront le monde en gris  
Mais le soleil se couche pour toi_  
  
-Akira ? On joue à cache-cache ?  
-Quel âge tu as, Kaien ?  
-S’il te plaît !  
-Bon… D’accord !  
-C’est moi qui compte !  
-Très bien !  
Pendant qu’Akira s’éloignait de son frère, une impression bizarre lui traversa l’esprit. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal se terminer. Comme si…  
Non. Impossible.  
-…100 ! J’ai fini ! Attention ! J’arrive !  
Akira depuis sa cachette avait vue sur tout le haut de la falaise, prêt à intervenir en cas de danger.  
-Akira je t’ai vu !  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Déjà ? Son frère était complètement nul à cache-cache, il lui fallait des heures pour le retrouver. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur la plaine et ce qui vit le glaça jusqu’au sang.  
Son frère courait vers quelqu’un perché sur la falaise… quelqu’un qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Coïncidence ? Non, il y avait quelque chose d’étrange. De bizarre. Akira plissa les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête. C’est alors que la vérité lui sauta au visage ! Un leurre ! Il y avait un Hollow là-dessous prêt à frapper ! Et Kaien…  
-KAI !!!  
Sans réfléchir, Akira fonça. Le sang battait à ses tempes alors qu’il se précipitait sur son frère. Kai n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que son frère arriva sur lui et le projeta à terre. Simultanément, le faux Akira leva la main…  
L’attaque destinée à Kaien transperça Akira de part en part.  
Akira sentit quelque chose de froid le transpercer et il tendit la main devant lui. Sa vision se brouilla et il bascula dans le vide où la rivière l’attendait quelques mètres plus bas. Kai, les yeux écarquillés, vit son frère tomber lentement jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un hurlement muet et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Du sang ruisselait sur son visage. Celui d’Akira. Il en recueilli sur ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche. Le sang était âcre et salé mais il l’avala quand même.  
-Akira…  
Il sentit les ténèbres l’aspirer et sombra.  
-Mon frère…  
La pluie se mit à tomber.  
  
 _Mon ami, mon frère  
Pourquoi toi ?  
Pourquoi pas moi ?_  
  
-Vous êtes rassasié, Grand Fisher ?  
-Oui. Cette femme était délicieuse !  
-Et l’enfant ?  
-Je n’en ai pas besoin. Tue-le.  
-A vos ordres.  
Une fois, Grand Fisher parti, Akira se dirigea vers le cadavre. Encore une femme.  
-Maman ! Maman !  
Le gamin pleurait à côté d’elle. Akira, impassible, prit son arme et la leva au dessus de la tête de l’enfant. Puis…  
-C’est toi qui as tué ma maman ?  
Akira stoppa son geste net. Le gosse lui parlait ! Il le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux mais il le regardait. Et soudain, Akira remarqua ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bruns. Ce gosse était son sosie tout craché ! Ils vibraient à l’unission et possédaient le même type d’énergie spirituelle… à la différence près que celle du garçon avait besoin d’être maîtrisée. Akira posa son arme et s’agenouilla à la hauteur du garçon.  
-Ton nom ?  
-Ichigo…  
Ichigo. Un prénom vaguement familier.  
-C’est toi qui as tué ma maman ? redemanda l’enfant.  
-Non.  
-Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
-J’ai besoin de ton aide.  
L’enfant paru surpris.  
-Mon aide ?  
-Oui. Je dois retrouver mon petit frère.  
-Mais tu es un fantôme…  
-Oui mais je sais que tu pourras m’aider.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Hm. Tu veux bien m’aider ?  
-Oui ! Si tu m’aides à tuer celui qui a tué ma maman.  
-Promis !  
  
  
 _J’ai fini par trouver ma voie_  
J’espère juste qu’elle croisera la tienne  
Advienne que pourra !


	13. Chapitre douze

####  Chapitre douze : Still alive

 

-Alors ? Tu as eu la réponse à ta question ?  
Ichigo resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Akira sourit.  
-T’as l’air d’un poisson qu’on a sorti de son bocal !  
A ces mots, Ichigo se secoua comme s’il sortait d’un mauvais rêve.  
-Eh ben… Si j’avais su…  
-Ca n’a plus d’importance maintenant.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Kaien est mort… Depuis des années…  
-Il n’est pas parti sans rien laisser…  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Son journal ! Il y a bien une partie qui t’es destinée non ?  
-C’est… c’est vrai… je n’y avais jamais pensé…  
-C’est mon rôle de t’aider. Je te l’ai promis, non ?  
Akira le fixa avec incrédulité puis son regard se fit doux.  
-Tu as raison…  
-Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Prend le contrôle et va chercher le journal de Kaien !  
-Tu me… laisses faire ?  
-Ca paraît bizarre mais… oui !  
Akira se leva et se laissa envahir par les sensations d’Ichigo. Le monde intérieur s’estompa devant ses yeux.  
-Merci… Ichigo.  
  
 _Mon meilleur ami  
Toi qui me connaissais par cœur  
Entends-tu mes pleurs ?_  
  
Ce qui le frappa en premier, ce fut la lumière. Vive, piquante, elle lui fit fermer les paupières. Il mit plusieurs minutes à s’habituer. L’air aussi était différent : plus lourd, plus riche, plus… plus tout. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et laissant son œil aspirer les couleurs qui s’offraient à lui. Cela faisait si longtemps !  
-Ichigo ?  
Une voix brise sa rêverie. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde la personne en face de lui. Il la reconnaît. C’est la shinigami qui a tué son frère. C’est elle, la fille qui lui souriait d’un air insolent.  
-Ichigo ?  
-Kuchiki Rukia…  
-Mais que... ?  
Sans qu’elle puisse rien faire, elle se retrouva à terre, avec une lame sur la gorge et Ichigo pesant de tout son poids sur elle.  
-Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à Kaien… siffla ce dernier avec une rage non dissimulée.  
-Vous… n’êtes pas… Ichigo…  
-Difficile de trouver plus évident, cracha Akira en relâchant un peu sa prise pour la laisser respirer. Manquerais plus qu’elle s’étouffe !  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je m’appelle Akira, je suis…  
Akira s’interrompit. Il n’était plus rien, rien qu’un semblant d’âme déchue.  
-J’étais le frère de Kaien, rectifia-t-il.  
-Le garçon sur la photo ?  
-Tu es moins idiote que je le pensais, Kuchiki.  
-Mais comment… enfin… vous étiez mort quand j’ai connu Kaien… et…  
-En mourant, je suis devenu un Arrancar. Et j’ai longtemps observé mon petit frère même quand celui-ci est devenu shinigami.  
-Je vois.  
Il y eut un silence, Akira étant toujours indécis sur le sort qu’il réservait à Rukia. Finalement, celle-ci dit :  
-Faites de moi ce que vous voulez. Si elle vient de vous, j’accepterais la mort sans…  
-Arrête ! Tu crois que ça aurait plu à mon frère que je te tue ? Lui qui te chérissait tant ?  
-Mais je…  
-Tu n’y es pour rien dans ce qui s’est passé. Tu as juste défendu ta vie. Si tu n’avais pas levé ton sabre, il y aurait eu d’autres victimes.  
-Mais… vous devriez me détester…  
-Tais-toi ! Tu n’as pas survécu à cet enfer pour geindre et te lamenter en excuses. Si tu veux être digne de l’affection de mon frère, bats-toi comme lui aurait fait ! Protège ceux que tu aimes au prix de ta vie s’il le faut ! Et si possible…  
Akira la redressa et la regarda avec un sourire infiniment triste :  
-Essaie de mourir en souriant… comme lui…  
-Je… Promis !  
  
 _Une dernière fois, te revoir  
Pouvoir te toucher  
Te serrer dans mes bras  
Le temps d’un espoir_  
  
Akira marchait silencieusement dans les rues du Seireitei. Rukia lui avait certifié que le journal de Kaien se trouvait à la 13ème division. Kukaku avait refusé de le garder et l’avait confié à la personne la plus proche de son frère : Ukitake. Akira ignorait comment se passerait son « séjour » à la 13ème division mais il espérait qu’il ne devrait pas fuir avec tous les shinigamis aux trousses. Par chance, l’endroit était désert. Après être arrivé sans encombres à la capitainerie, il cherchait un endroit susceptible d’abriter le journal de son frère quand il entendit deux voix s’approcher de lui.  
-Kiyone t’as encore été embêté le capitaine ?  
-La ferme… hic… Sentarô t’es pas mieux à toujours lui lécher les bottes.  
-Hic… Pas vrai !  
Akira, mû par son instinct de survie, poussa la première porte qui lui tomba sur la main et la referma vite mais doucement. Quand les voix furent passées, il soupira de soulagement. Il n’était pas passé loin !  
-Eh ben… Quel bon vent t’amène, Kurosaki ?  
Akira sursauta violemment et fit volte-face. Ukitake souriait, assis sur un tapis, devant une bouteille de jus de fruit.  
-Euh… balbutia Akira. Je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger… je…  
-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Assieds-toi, je t’en prie ! répliqua Ukitake, l’air joyeux.  
Akira s’exécuta.  
-Un jus de prune ? C’est délicieux.  
-Non, merci. En fait, je cherche…  
-… le journal de Kaien ? Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais te le rendre. De toutes façons, il te revient…  
Ukitake leva son verre et but.  
-Pas vrai, Akira ?  
  
 _Te dire que je t’aime, que tu m’as manqué  
Une dernière étreinte avant d’être séparés  
Cette fois-ci pour l’éternité…_  
  
-Tori ? Tu regrettes ?  
-J’aimerais pouvoir dire que oui.  
-Moi, oui, je regrette.  
-Normal.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Tori sourit, amusée.  
-Parce que il n’y a aucun avantage à être un Hollow.  
-Tu trouves ? Moi j’en vois un.  
-Ah oui ? Je serais curieuse de savoir lequel.  
-C’est en devenant un Hollow que je t’ai rencontré.  
Tori sourit, attendrie.  
-Je t’aime, Akira.  
-Nh… C’est possible, pour un Hollow ?  
-On s’en fiche.  
-Je sais. Je t’aime aussi.  
  
 _Damner mon âme à cet instant_  
Pour en toi, me sentir vivant


	14. Chapitre treize

####  Chapitre treize : Yours forever

 

-Comment…  
-Comment j’ai su ? Eh bien, j'ai eu une… intuition.  
-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
-Alors ne dites rien, Akira. Laissez-vous aller.  
-Il m’aimait encore ?  
-Oui.  
-Il vous a parlé de moi ?  
-Souvent.  
-Il ne m’a pas oublié ?  
-Jamais.  
-Il m’aime encore ?  
-Toujours.  
-Même si je… si je suis…  
-J’en suis sûr.  
Akira se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurer comme un petit enfant, sous le retard attendri et désolé du capitaine. Celui-ci se leva et posa le journal de Kaien entre les mains d’Akira, secoué de sanglots.  
-Il vous revient. C’était sa volonté.  
-Je… Merci.  
-Je veillerai à ce que personne ne vous dérange. Bonne lecture.  
Akira leva vers lui son beau visage, baigné de larmes.  
-Merci pour tout, Capitaine. Pour moi…  
Il montra le journal.  
-… et pour lui, termina-t-il.  
Ukitake sourit, ému.  
-De rien, répondit-il simplement.  
  
 _Avec toi, ensemble à jamais  
Nous marcherons à nouveau  
Main dans la main  
Sans plus jamais se quitter_  
  
-Vice capitaine Shiba ! Il y a des Hollows dans la zone !  
-Je m’en occupe ! cria Kaien.  
-C’est dangereux, revenez !  
-Pas de problèmes, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
-Vice capitaine !!  
Kaien ne les entendait plus, trop concentré sur sa mission. Il fallait retrouver et détruire ces Hollows au plus vite !  
« Fichue pluie ! » pensa-t-il en essuyant son visage d’un air impatient.  
Il sentit soudainement une vague pression spirituelle. Il y avait quelqu’un dans le coin ? Et flûte ! Kaien se devait de protéger cette âme avant tout !  
-Ohé ! cria-t-il, espérant une réponse.  
Seule la pluie martelant le sol lui répondit.  
-Ohé ! Y a quelqu’un ?  
Toujours aucune réponse. Kaien allait abandonner quand il tomba nez à nez avec… un Hollow endormi ! Son kimono blanc était déchiré par endroits et la pluie l’avait trempé de partout. Kaien mit la main sur son katana quand le Hollow se mit à l’appeler !  
-Hm… Kaien !  
Ca alors ! Il connaissait son nom ! Comment… ?  
-Kai… N’y vas pas !  
Un coup au cœur… Il n’y avait qu’une personne au monde qui l’avait appelé ainsi et c’était… Non, impossible !  
-A… Akira…  
Son frère. Son jumeau enfin retrouvé. Après tout ce temps de séparation, il l’avait retrouvé. Mais pas comme il l’avait voulu. Kaien ne put retenir ses larmes qui s’échappaient de lui, toutes ses larmes qu’il n’avait pas versées depuis des années, depuis sa mort, SA MORT…  
Oh dieux, qu’avait-il fait ?  
Kaien, le cœur en pièces, essuya ses larmes qui se mélangeaient à la pluie.  
« Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là… »  
Il regarda son frère endormi, hésitant entre le réveiller et se jeter dans ses bras ou bien s’enfuir à toutes jambes pour ne plus voir ce visage, si semblable et pourtant si différent du sien. Il tendit une main tremblante…  
« Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! » se récria-t-il intérieurement.  
Il se leva d’un bon, son cœur battant à cent à l’heure. Il ne pouvait… il ne DEVAIENT pas se retrouver comme ça ! Leurs retrouvailles se fêteraient dans leur mort à tous les deux, il ne le sut pleinement qu’à partir de ce moment. D’ici là, il fallait attendre, encore et encore. Mais le Temps n’a pas d’importance pour ceux qui s’aiment. Pas d’importance…  
Kaien posa son regard gonflé d’amour sur son frère, pleinement conscient qu’il allait le perdre à nouveau… mais pour mieux le retrouver…  
-Akira… Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de toi… Mais je tiendrais ma promesse et un jour, nous nous retrouverons à nouveau… Au-delà de la vie... Et je serais enfin à toi… A toi, pour toujours…  
Il s’interrompit pour contempler une dernière fois le visage de son jumeau apaisé.  
-Je te le jure, mon frère !  
  
 _A toi, même par delà la mort  
A toi, pour toujours et plus encore_  
  
Akira reposa le journal de Kaien et essuya une dernière larme. Son frère avait été courageux et digne jusqu’au bout. Akira en avait le cœur gonflé de chagrin et de fierté. Il n’y avait plus aucune question, aucun mystère, désormais le puzzle était complet. Il n’avait plus qu’à rejoindre son frère, maintenant. Et Tori, aussi.  
Il se glissa dehors et marcha un peu. La nuit laissait doucement place au jour. Akira s’arrêta devant un bloc de pierre : la tombe de Kaien. Il se laissa tomber devant, doucement et toucha la pierre froide.  
-C’est fini, mon frère. Je viens enfin te rejoindre. Je tiendrai ma promesse, moi aussi.  
Silence.  
-Je serais tout à toi.  
…  
-A toi, pour l’éternité…  
Une douce lumière blanche jaillit d’Akira et s’intensifia au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait jusqu’à l’englober entièrement. Lorsqu’elle disparut, seul subsistait une faible lueur qui scintilla un moment pour disparaître dans le premier rayon de soleil…  
  
Une petite brise se leva pour venir agiter les pages d’un vieux cahier. Sur la dernière, on pouvait lire…  
« J’ai longtemps vécu pour expier cette faute, maintenant je sais qu’il n’en est rien. Je partirais avec l’espoir d’un jour le revoir et le serrer dans mes bras pour rattraper ce temps perdu à essayer d’oublier. Je serais à lui. Et lui sera à moi. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps… Mais qu’est-ce que le temps pour ceux qui s’aiment ?  
  
Kaien Shiba. »  
  
 _Je t’aime, je t’ai toujours aimé_  
Je suis à toi pour l’éternité…


	15. Épilogue

####  Épilogue : And the rain left off

 

La pluie perçait le kimono de Rukia mais elle s’en fichait. Les yeux rivés sur la tombe, elle ne comptait plus le temps qui passait. Ses mains blanchies par le froid s’agrippaient à son vêtement et des sillons creusaient son visage, comme si elle avait pleuré très longtemps.  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Dieux ont-ils permis une telle chose ? »  
Les gouttes glacées martelaient son visage, comme pour remplacer les larmes qu’elle ne pouvait plus verser.  
« Séparer deux êtres qui s’aimaient si fort… Pourquoi ? »  
La tombe blanche se dressait devant elle, telle un vestige de ce fossé infranchissable qui avait séparer les deux frères.  
« Répondez-moi… Kaien… Akira… »  
Seul la pluie et le vent répondirent à sa question muette.  
  
 _Si c’est vrai qui a des gens qui s’aiment  
Si tu es toujours resté le même  
Alors, je voudrais te dire…_  
  
Quelque chose de lourd et de chaud se posa sur ses épaules. Rukia sursauta mais se détendit presque aussitôt.  
-Merci… répondit-elle à son ami.  
-Tu vas finir par attraper froid, râla Ichigo. Il fait un temps de chien.  
Rukia sourit et remonta la couverture.  
-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Hm ? Quoi donc ?  
-Kaien-dono… Akira… Ta mère… Ils sont tous morts par un jour de pluie.  
-Ouais…  
-Mais c’est sûrement un hasard.  
-J’ai jamais rencontré quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à du hasard et je pense pas que ça va commencer maintenant.  
-Mais comment tu expliques…  
-Il faut bien que les anges pleurent quand un être pur quitte la Terre, non ?  
Devant son sourire éclatant, Rukia renonça à discuter et préféra se blottir contre lui.  
« Alors le jour où tu mourras, je suis sûre qu’il pleuvra autant de gouttes que je verserais de larmes. »  
  
 _Puisqu’on vit dans les creux d’un rêve  
Avant que tes mains ne touchent mes lèvres  
Moi, je voudrais te dire…_  
  
Yukino finissait son service dans un quart d’heure. Aujourd’hui avait été une journée particulièrement chargée : six enfants avaient vu le jour dans le petit hôpital de campagne où elle travaillait et toute seule pour s’occuper de six nouveaux-nés, elle avait rapidement été débordée. C’est pourquoi elle attendait la relève avec un certain soulagement. Elle finissait de préparer un dernier bébé pour la nuit, une jolie petite fille du nom de Tori, aux yeux marron pétillants de fraîcheur, quand un autre nourrisson se mit à pleurer. Yukino fronça les sourcils, coucha délicatement la petite Tori et se précipita vers l’auteur de tout ce tapage.  
-Chut, chut, mon grand ! Tu vas réveiller tous les autres ! lui intima-t-elle.  
Bien au chaud dans les bras de l’infirmière, le bébé se calma un peu.  
-Hm ? Allez, pourquoi tu pleures, mon grand ?  
Le nourisson pointa du doigt un autre nouveau-né, couché dans un lit voisin au sien.  
-Ah, je vois. Tu veux dormir avec lui, hein ? D’accord mais juste pour cette nuit.  
Elle posa les nourrissons délicatement l’un à côté de l’autre. Aussitôt, ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre. Yukino pouffa.  
-Mignons comme tout ! Et c’est comment vos noms, les jumeaux ?  
Elle prit le registre et lut :  
-Kaien et Akira ? Comme c’est joli !  
  
 _Un jour, mon frère m’a dit  
Je suis à toi, pour l’infini  
Je n’avais pas encore compris  
Que ça allait changer ma vie_  
  
-Tiens ? La pluie diminue !  
En effet, l’averse s’apaisa pour laisser place à un fin crachin. Le soleil perça timidement à travers les nuages, réchauffant peu à peu l’atmosphère. Rukia sourit.  
-Oui… On dirait que la pluie s’est arrêtée…  
-Hm… Chuis gelé ! Et si on allait se réchauffer devant un bon chocolat ? proposa Ichigo.  
-Bonne idée !  
Ils tournèrent le dos à la tombe blanche et main dans la main, reprirent leur chemin. Le vent agita les branches de cerisier et un pétale s’en détacha pour voleter jusqu’à la tombe. Sur celle-ci faisait écrit :  
  
 _Ci-gît Kaien Shiba, vice capitaine de la 13ème division  
Un ami et un frère pour tous  
Paix à son esprit_  
  
Puis plus bas, taillé en lettres plus grossières :  
  
 _Et Akira Shiba, Arrancar au cœur pur_  
Qui rejoignit son frère pour marcher avec lui dans la mort  
Mais qu’est-ce que le Temps au nom de l’Amour ?  
  
Et la pluie s’arrêta, sous un ciel désormais baigné de lumière.


End file.
